Weapons of Glass
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Kidd destroyed my island then kidnaps me oh yes he also wants to find about about my weapons. I then meet the other supernovors on this cool and fun fulling ride around with Ping, a green troll.
1. Chapter One: Shit

**Chapter one**

I look up at him, this wild raging dangerous red haired man, who could easily kill me like he did to my village. My now burning bloody and screamed fill village so easily that I don't care. I should care that I'm about to die because I know this man will kill everyone, kill everyone to please his bloodlust and his anger, destroy everything that made this island. So I really can't figure out why I'm standing in front of him with my weapon in my hands hoping to cut his head off.

My father the coward ran like everyone else when they knew they were going to die, me no, I want to die fighting and hopefully bring this man down with me that has brought this mayhem down on this village.

I know metal won't work on him, he'll just use his devil fruit power and the only weapons that I know aren't made out of metal are mine. None of my weapons are made out of any kind of metal in fact they are made of a glass that are left behind in volcanoes, my person is covered in weapons just well hidden, being born in the New World you are trained at a very young age to learn who to defend yourself. I well, I taught myself how to fight and make my own weapons, I trust every single blade, gun, bullet and fibber on me with my life. But none of that is important right know I have a pirate captain that I need to deal with, who has a very unreadable look in his face.

I grip my twin short swords in my hands as I dash forward, I slashed out with my right making him step back to dodge it I go to thrust up with my left only to have a boot connect with my stomach sending me backwards. Purple energy builds up around him and I see a look of shock cross his face when nothing seems to happen before it's replaced with a different look that I can't name, I stand up and make a dash again. He pulls his gun out from the holster on his chest and fires it at me, I duck under just as I feel the air were my head on breeze by me. What I wasn't expecting was for the bullet to come back around and hit me in my leg.

A gasp slips out from between my teeth, but who cares, doing what I'm doing right know is going to kill me anyways what is a little bullet hole in my leg going to change? My speed dimed down at bit but only a bit as I slash at him again only for his hand to grab a hold of my wrist, I swing my other hand but that one get captured as well.

I turn my eyes into his purply red eyes before I follow his gaze to the weapon in my hand, I snap my leg up hoping to get a hit to his ribs but he saw it coming and tripped my up. After all I was standing there with only one leg on the ground the other in movement and my hands held captive. I never leg out of my swords as I land on my ass ungracefully, again why do I care if I'm ungraceful or not? What does make me let go of them is when he bends my wrists in the wrong way, they clutter to the ground where he kicks, _kicks, _my swords towards his left, I give him a glare before snapping my head around to see where they flew and saw the stripped masked blond male pick them up.

"They are made of glass, Kidd." I also noticed that when I looked at the blond man I also saw that the rest of the crew is here watching, I didn't notice before how clumsy and rookie of me. I also saw that my village is nothing but flames and blood, ahh well, nothing we can do about it know I guess but what I can do is…

I send my foot up into his chin knocking him off of me I roll out of the way and pull out one of my daggers from a strap around my upper arm and one of my guns from a strap around my back, again the purple mist comes from the captain but I send up a smirk his way, see really not caring that I'm pissing him off more, I aim and shoot he ducks and with more speed than I thought he had knocked my gun from my hands. Again his on top of me but this time he was a dagger to my throat but poor red head man I also have my dagger to his neck…the _back_ of his neck mind. So I'm not surprised when a few wolf whistles split the air along with laughter, after all it looks like we are embracing. We stare at each other before…I call it unfair but then they are pirates and they don't play by many rules…a different boot kicks me in the side of the head and everything blacks out.


	2. Chapter Two: Great

**Chapter two**

First thing I'm aware of is that my head hurts, like someone is inside my head trying to rip itself out through my forehead, next thing I notice is that none of my weapons are on me. And normally when someone finds out that they are weapon less they stay quiet and relaxed hoping to find the person that took them me Nooo, I had to jump up from where I was lying to pat myself down before screaming, yes screaming that the top of my fucking lung.

"Where the fuck are my weapons?!" I then proceeded to search the room I'm in which I find if the medical bay, I storm over to the only door around me and when I go to bang it open, the door bangs open on me cracking against my already pounding head. I land on my already bruised ass and put the palm of my hand to my head and glare up at whoever it was that slammed the door into my head. What I wasn't expecting to see is an annoyed round guy with a huge blue mohawk, he closed the door and grabbed me around my elbow and hailed me up and back onto the bed.

"Missy I would yell again if you want to live, captains sleep." I let me head go and looked at the round guy. "What is it?"

"Why didn't he kill me?" I ask as mohawk or well the doctor of the ship.

"Glass weapons, he wants to find out about your weapons."

"Is that why I don't have them on me, his got someone looking at them like they are a new toy that a child wants to break?" I snap standing up and marching towards the door, somehow I end up with the door in my face again and my bruised ass getting more bruises. I glare up to see none other than the fucking captain of this ship and his masked blond side kick.

"Going somewhere?" Kidd asks lazily with a smirk on his lips the blond guy leans on the door frame and watches with a tilt of his head. I stand up and get into his smirking face much to his shock by the looks of it and the others.

"Yes, I want my weapons back if you don't mind." I grit out through my teeth, I think it's more of my tone that I just used that yearned me the back hand across the face sending my backwards and thankfully onto my side, I don't stay down long but get back into his face. "Where are _my_ weapons you fuck tart."

His hand grips the front of my shirt bringing up closer as he growls in my face.

"Shut up, you're on _my ship_, you'll _obey me _and you'll get your weapons when _I _say." We glare at each other, him fully ready to rip me to shreds and I ready to claw his eyes out of his fucking thick head, when something smashes somewhere around the ship. We turn our heads to the door and wait, don't ask me what I'm waiting for basically for Kidd to let my shirt go but his grip seems to tighten. When a tall thin skinny guy with short blond hair walked in holding what from the looks of it one of my swords, it's completely shattered.

"Captain, I really kind fined what type of glass she used."

"Is that one of hers or one you made?" Side kick asked, I glance over at him and his eyes or well I can't really see them but it's a feeling really.

"One of ours, her bullets is even made out of it, but I can't find anything about this glass in any of the books or even find what could shatter it." Kidd drops me on the floor and walks over to what I thought was one of my swords.

"If I tell you what my weapons are made of you'll give them back to me _all of them_ and not touch them _again_." I offer out there, I stare at the captain he thinks about it, most likely weighing the pros and cons, looks like cons one out because he sent me a deadly glare before marching back up to me grabbing me by my shirt again and dragging me out of there. He moved in a fast pass down the halls and onto the deck, I didn't have time to think before I'm thrown onto the floor of the deck and kicked in the side. I get my feet under me and stand up glaring at the man; I'll die before I tell him anything about my weapons. I don't know how but a rope is looped around my feet and I found this out because it's pulling me up into the rigging, I find myself upside down or everything else upside down. I glance down or up at my feet to see that a zombie looking dude is tying up the rope, I sigh and look at Kidd who doesn't look any better than before staring at me smugly.

"Ya know what, you remind me of my elder brother." I comment looking up at the deck feeling all my blood pool to my head, it's not doing anything in favour of my headache at all.

"You can hand there until you tell my about the glass that you use for your weapons." Kidd growls turns and walks to a chair a little over from where I'm hanging, everyone goes back to doing whatever they do as I swing there.


	3. Chapter three: Nose hair

**Chapter three**

"Would you shut up?!" Kidd snaps for the seventh time in the last three minutes, I know this because I have been counting; I twist my head around to look at him and smirk before going back to singing really loudly and off key.

"Hold a chicken in the air, Stick a deckchair up your nose, Buy a jumbo jet, And then bury all your clothes, Paint your left knee green, Then extract your wisdom teeth, Form a string quartet, And pretend your name is Keith. Skin yourself alive, Learn to speak Arapahoe, Climb inside a dog, And behead an eskimo, Eat a Renault Four with salami in your ears, Casserole your gran, Disembowel yourself with spears…" (That is a real song I found look it up called the Chicken Song)

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL DISEMBOWEL YOU!" Kidd rages out grabbing me by my hair and pulling my head up so that I'm looking up his nose, we stayed in this spot as he waited for me to say something I grinned.

"You have red nose haired too, is there any spot on you that isn't red?" I grin, Kidd lets me go and I swing back a forth and during this time I saw him stork off into the ship and I'm back to hanging upside down and my blood just emptied from my head…

* * *

(Sorry for the late update and the short chapter...i havn't been getting much sleep cause i'm helping mum with work and i've got school and crap...ANyways, that song that she's singing is a real song, i found it it's called the Chicken song, not dance but SONG. Look it up it had me laughing and humming it most of the day.)


	4. Chapter Four: Oh my god

**Chapter four**

I would like to say this; I have never been upside down for so long as I have in the past two and a half days. And it's so boring just hanging here, the only fun things that do happen is that Kidd comes and bothers me or the crew bothers me or the boat sways too far one side before going back to normal making my swing back and forth again. But I found out that my weapons are in the lower levels being studied still, I just need the right day to get out of the rope and grab them the hopefully get away from the crazy red haired man.

And three days later an opportunity presented itself to me, the crew have been battling marines for most of the day or other pirates and they are slowly getting tired, when night hit I twisted my glass ring from around my finger until a pricked myself with the needle bit that popped out, using that I cut at the ropes holding me up. When the rope loosened around my body I landed on the deck with a thump, I stayed still to see if anyone heard it or was coming to check it out, when neither happened I stood up a huge blown smirk over my face and I sneaked down the stairs, opening up doors to see if it's the work room.

I'm getting bored that nobody has found me yet or are even walking around, maybe I should have done this tomorrow when they are in bad moods or something…with that thought making me happier I opened the door and stared at the large bed and the sleeping red head. I stared and stared before with a snicker I walked into his room. I sneaked up to the bed, pulled down the silk black covers then the guys pants and stared…I fixed everything up turned on the heels of my feet and walked out of there, two more halls and I'm ready to tie myself back up, why the fuck is this ship so big…oh look a sign that says work shop…I past this sign a few times already…god damn it. I opened the door and the giant smile bloomed over my face with a skip and ran over to my glass weapons and I put them back onto me. How I missed my babies, I then grabbed a bit of wood and walked back up to the deck the smile never leaving my face as I go…

"OI." I snapped my head around to see Killer looking at me, we stared at each other before his blades started to spin and dived into the waters below clutching at the wood to me, I kicked out with my legs paddling as fast as I can go…only for Killer to jump down and land on the bit of wood with me, I stare at him and with a smirk and flipped the bit of wood and kicked harder making Killer fall into the ocean. Free I'm free you son of a bitches, see freedom…what a huge wave about to wash over me…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M GOING TO DROWN!" I manage to scream out before my tiny bit of wood is captured by the water and taken under.


	5. Chapter Five: Ping

**Chapter Five**

I need a drink of anything…I open my eyes and glance around at my surroundings and find myself in front of bottled waters, convenient…I pick on up and gulp it down before moving onto the next one. I glance around again and see that I'm surrounded by green trees, lots of green trees. I get to my feet pat myself down for all my weapons grin when I find them and skip off into the unknown. Only to find it surprisingly small, it's like five by five meters, long and wide with huge trees growing from it. I can't find any signs of human activity so where did the bottled water come from?

"Miss your awake…" Came a squeaky voice from behind me, making me spin on the heels of my feet, dagger in hand and look down at a green little troll…it's got its long fingers over its head and I slowly put my weapon away watching the big eared creature…I peeked out from between his finger and I squeal picking up the thing and hugging it too much chest.

"You are so cute! What's your name?"

"Ping, Miss you are crushing me." I let him go and stare at him before hugging him again, and then I remembered something.

"Hey Ping, you wouldn't happen to know how I could get off this island?" I ask dropping him on the ground, Ping looks up at me before grabbing my hand, I felt like vomiting for a moment then the feelings gone and I'm dizzy and I'm on a different island I glance around before I grin and I'm back to hugging Ping to my chest.

"Ping lets become good friends." I say before I kiss the green things forehead and spin around on my toes.

Later that day I'm sitting with Ping in a bar eating while he talks a little about himself.

"Outcast because skin is green not brown, scared of green skin because it's odd. I ran away and lived on island for years and then found miss washed up on beach."

"Ping, do you want to become a pirate with me?"

"…Yes miss."

"Well enough of the Miss then, from now on call me Flora, I'm Voilà D. Flora."

"Yes…Flora."

"Welcome to the Glass pirate crew."

* * *

Sorry for late update, i had most of it typed out but then i got that nagging feeling of another story so i wrote that out and posted it.


	6. Chapter Six: Ship

Chapter Six: Ship

Really who knew that I would be this chipper after losing everyone I have ever known? Well there is my elder brother, his out there somewhere…

"Mis…Flora shell we leave this island?" I turn with a giggle to Ping and lift him up, his gotten used to me hugging him, and the reason as to why we haven't lift this tiny island yet is the fact that I had managed to brake one okay a few of my bones and Ping told me that we had to set them right. I think I should get a doctor to join my newly formed crew.

"Yes Ping, I think we shell leave."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Find a place the builds ships." Ping thought it over before without blinking or moving he did something that made me feel like I had just lost all connections with everything that I have ever known. My knees buckled under me when they landed on land again Ping lost from my grip as I dry heave. Ping just stood to the side watching me and I gave him a dirty look. "You could have warned me."

"I did say that miss…Floras bones needed to be healed before we could leave." I gave him a look as he seemed smugly happy, damn he got me.

"OI, ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" We both looked up at the sound of where the voice came from and saw a male a little bit older them me run down towards me, he only spared a glance at Ping before helping me up. I looked up at him and stared, what's with that nose?

"You have a really long nose." He stared at me before he glanced around and his eyes rested fully n Ping.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A MONSTER!" He stared shacking badly and he pulled out a sling shot, I slapped him over the head.

"Don't talk about Ping like that, he said sorry while still shacking and staring at Ping. I took in the males beaten up form and laughed a tiny bit. "Looks like you've been in a fight, names Flora."

"I'm Great Captain Usopp." He said standing up and pointing his thumb at his chest in a very proud way, it's destroyed by the shacking of his knees.

"…" I glanced at Usopp then turned around and headed towards the city.

"WA, WAIT!"

I turn a bored gaze towards the male who shuffled a bit on his feet before sighing and letting it go, I knew this anywhere and I grinned, the lonely bugger.

"Would you like to join me pirate crew?" His head snapped up and stared at me mouth hanging to the ground, when he didn't say anything I went on. "Usopp would you like to join my pirate crew?"

"…" He shook his head at me clearly a no, I shrugged my shoulders and turned around.

"Want to join me for lunch?" He was about to shack his head again when his stomach complained loudly, I snickered as his face flushed a deep red and he ran after me. "So captain Usopp, do you know where I am?"

"You are in Water 7."

"Oh think I could get a ship here?"

"Yeah, this place builds really great ships and…" I nodded my head and I opened up a door to s place the smells really good, I ignored the person that wanted to show me where to sit but grabbed Usopp's arm and dragged him to an empty table. The male that I ignored glared at us but didn't say anything, he gave us the menus but I handed them back without looking at them.

"One of everything and we both would like a glass of juice." I said they both look at me like I'm crazy before he writes it down then goes off.

"I can't eat all that!" Usopp say, I glance at him this time like his the one that's crazy.

"What are you talking about? I'm eating all that and you get to grab whatever you want out of everything." He nods his head understanding then looks at Ping.

"Does he have a big appetite?" I laugh and shack my head giving Ping a bit of bread.

"Nah, he only eats a little."

"Then…"

"All D's have huge appetites." I say with a wave of a hand as the first lot of dishes up, Usopp grabs something and I set soup aside for Ping then I inhale everything, as we waited for more food to show up we made small talk, Usopp told me about his life but mostly about Kaya. "You going to marry her?"

"WH?" He turns red and shacks his head and I laugh again.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, once you get back to this girl of yours you're going to ask her to marry her then you came invite me to the wedding and I'll give you both the best wedding gift you can ever have." He still refused but I kept it up until he finally caved in. "Good, just scream out Pings name and we'll find you, don't forget Ping doesn't like promises being broken so if you do find your Kaya and don't ask her to marry you in three months Ping will find you and kill you in cold blood."

Ping looked like he was about to say something but I winked at him and he kept his mouth shut, Usopp meanwhile was shacking so bad that the juice in his glass was jumping out of it onto the table, I laughed and soon we forgot about it was more food showed up, I licked the last plate and sat it on the sack next to the others as I patted my belly looking at the two of them in amusement before I grabbed Pings hand.

"Ping let's get out of here and don't forget Usopp." Ping grabbed onto the stunned pirate and we were in nothing again before crashing to the ground where Usopp found me before, this tip only got my onto my knees and Usopp was dry heaving. Once we both got our bearings back I got up moving back towards the city. "See ya around Great Warrior Usopp king of the Snipers."

"…" He didn't say anything as he sat there catching his breath, Ping totted up to me and we both walked into the city. It's amazing, water everywhere and it's just mind blowing.

"BEAUTIFUL LADY!" A scream came out of nowhere and a blond hair man kneeled in front of me saying things that I didn't care much about, I'm thankful when a talking reindeer pulled the blond away from me. I ignored them and went back to my musing and then I found a green haired male running about swearing that the building where moving. I followed the man around and laughed, he ended up in the same spot every time he and he managed to take a different path back.

"Lost?" He jumped around and glared at me, making me smirk at him. "Why not go the opposite way then what your going?"

"…" He glared at me but listed to what I said, I waited and he came back to where I was standing making me laugh hard.

"Well, I can't help you." I said with a wave passing by two kids shacking my head I wonder around until I end up in a junkyard, I watch as a group hammer away at wood or mold the wood into different shapes, it was cool. I sat down where I was watching them. They didn't notice me at all as they sawed away at the wood or hammered it into place. All of them too focused  
in their jobs, I would take a wild guess and say that they are building a ship, but why here? Must have something to do with the blue haired male…it got dark but yet the two blue haired males worked away. "Ping, can you get me something to eat?"

He doesn't ask anything just walks off; I grin at this, no poofing off but walking, guess he got bored. I stand up and stretched my arms over my head and walk over to the blue prints on a…table? Next to the sleep three, I glance them over and I couldn't help the grin that formed over my face at what I was seeing.

"OI!" I look up to where the shout came from and saw the blue haired male looking down at me. "What they hell are you doing down here?"

"Looking." I reply back lifting up the blue prints and looking at the one under it…why a fish tank? I look up at the two watching me and I smirk. "Can I help?"

They are both taken back by this and I chuckle.

"Please…"

"No." I blink at the flat out rejection, I sigh.

"PING GET HERE!" Ping poofs up right away next to me I pick him and onto my hip. "Take me to Volant Island right now."

When my feet hit the ground I glance around, my home island isn't the same as I remember; the whole place is bare, covered in black ash. I look up and grin when I find that everything on the volcano has been left untouched. With a whoop I race towards it, I did this every day for fourteen years; I reach the top and shout out in glee at my untouched work shop. I dash inside and grin at the left over bits of glass I look over at Ping that's struggling to breath at me door.

"Ping go get their blue prints." He sighs but does as his told, he comes back a few second later holding the blue prints. I laugh as I grab them reading them over then start working with my glass slowly building the pipes and other stuff. I glance at one of the designed weapons and with a quick wrist and a pencil; I change a few things that make it more stable when it is finally built.

"Miss why are we helping them?"

"Cause I don't have money to buy a ship, so I'm hoping that they will build one for me for free." I say welding two corners together, by the end of the day I have a pile of glass pipes, I even built that stupid fish tank for them. "Ping, take us back, along with all of this."

We land back where the blue print where taken, and I'm happy that this glass is nearly indestructible otherwise it would have shattered. Everyone had been yelling about missing blue prints but when their eyes landed on the blue prints in my hands they shut up, I held them up and stared at them before I smirked.

"If you want these back then use there and build me a small ship for free." I say, the blue haired males walked up to my glass items and looked them over with a professional eye.

"Did you make these?"

"Yep!" Next thing I knew the speedo wearing blue haired male swung his fist around at the fish tank, everyone froze as they watched the huge fist make contact with the glass. I roll my eyes and walk over to him, hitting him over the head. "Jeez you could have broken your arm doing something like that."

I give the blue print over and stare at my fish tank, and sigh.

"Look you got it dirty!" I point at the smear mark and sigh.

"What is this stuff?"

"Heh, not telling." I sing song out. "I made all the pipes and other stuff too."

"Why didn't it break?"

"Are you a devil fruit user?"

"What are you wearing put some clothes on!"

"Do we have a deal?" I ask looking at the speed wearing man, he watched me.

"If I make a deal with you, I get these?" He asks pointing at my stuff, I nod my head.

"But you have to build me a small boat."

"Why not build it yourself?"

"I'm not good with wood."

"If I agree how would one look after it?"

"Just wash it down with a cloth every few months."

"What happens if it breaks?"

"Call me."

"…huh?"

"Well not me but yell out Ping's name." We stare at each other before his large hand grabs mine and we shack hands I let the shit eating grin spread across my face and I jump up and hug him.

"Yay, thank you!" Meanwhile, the other blue haired male was staring at the glass in mild shock.

"Where did you get this?" I look at him and hug him to before pointing at them.

"My home island." I say with a huge grin, he glances at me, I notice that he took note of my swords and other visible weapons. I hand over one of my bullets to let him have a closer look at it. "You can keep it."

"…" I grin and grab it from his hand pitting a small hole in it and thread a chain in it before looping it around his neck.

"A good luck charm."

While they built the ship I helped them weld the glass throughout the ship of where it goes, using my own tools, the only thing that will work on the glass. And while that's going on Franky is building my small ship from the stuff that doesn't get used. Both ships take a while but the aftermath is breath taking. I stare at my figure head with a tilted head then at the other ships then back at mine.

"You like it?" Franky asked coming up behind me, I didn't jump but stared, he knew I was comparing the ships, kind of hard not to when they were both next to each other and done by the same maker. I let him shuffle on his feet for a moment then…

"Why does my ship have a queen for a figure-head?" Franky laughs.

"Well, I guess, it's more to do with my mood, because that ship over there is made for a king…I just went along with the feeling and because we were using the same wood for them both I thought that it shouldn't have anything less. So a queen…"

"I love it." I say hugging him before running over to the others and hugging them as a thank you, and then I return to my ship and frown at it. "It needs a name, help my name it."

"Huh…"

"Franky, help me choice a name, you're the one that put the thought into it so you should help the captain choice the name!" We debated over names but none of them stuck out that is until Ice-Berg gave us a name.

"The Jewel."

"That's stupid." "I love it!" Both Franky and I said at the same time, we glared at each other before I declared for all to hear.

"I name this wonder ship the Blue Jewel."

"Why add the blue?" I smirk at Franky.

"In honours of her creators." With that I walked towards the Blue Jewel and step up Ping follows after me. "Set sail."

Ping stared at me blankly and I stared back we both didn't move before I looked down at Franky.

"How do you work a ship?" Their jaws drop while I laugh at them rubbing the back of my head. The next four hours they thought me how to run a ship and even handed me a few books about sailing a ship. With that done this time when I said set sail both Ping and I knew what to do and we sailed away, I'm glared that they filled up our stock for us.

"Where are we off to captain?" I grin at the title and look up at my flag, a glass skull with twin swords before I turned to Ping.

"I have no idea!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Jones J Terry

**Chapter Seven: Jones J. Terry**

The right thing to do would have been to turn around and go back to Water 7 or even panic, in the situation that Ping and I are in, but somehow I could run around like a headless chicken. And I didn't turn the ship back around, not because I didn't know how to, I do after the crash curse that Franky did so that I know the basics about the ship but because where is the fun in that?

I live for fun, strive for it, I need fun besides it's not like we are going to die in the middle of the ocean, Ping can go to any island in the world, grab food and water if we ever run out, plus medical supplies, it's cheating but I don't care.

Ping didn't seem to mind that we are lost, with no direction to go, he didn't freak out, didn't run around screaming, didn't disappear he just stood next to me at the front of the ship trying to spot land, for all we knew we were going around and around and around.

A week goes by; we have battled off storms, sea kings, other pirates, marines, more storms, even more pirates and sea kings. I guess that because of all the fights that we have had, we have enough food and medical supplies to last us for over four months, and lots and lots and lots of treasure that we can sell. I have gotten to know Ping a lot better, and his coming out of his shell little by little. His talking more often and he likes to pull pranks and cooking, oh and this little fact that I found out of his family still shocks me, he's the youngest of 76.

"Flora marine ship up ahead!" Ping shouted out from the crow's nest before appearing behind me, I pat his head and wait for the marines to sail closer, a good battle will relieve some of the stress that I'm feeling. The marine ship sailed closer until they were right alongside the Blue Jewel; marines were staring down at me from their ship.

"Is your there anyone else on your ship?" I smirk up at them.

"No, just little old me and Ping, Ping say hello to the mean marines."

"Hello!" He said with a wave from behind me leg; the marines just stare at us before laughing out loud.

"A girl and what's that? A brat? You dare to fly a pirate flag." I grin a toothy smile at him.

"Trust me, a brat and a girl can handled themselves, a lot better than what you propyl can." It has the effect that I wanted, they become pissed. Proud men are so easy to piss off. They board my beautiful ship that has been crafted by amazing shipwrights; Ping and I are in the middle of the deck with marines surrounding us. I pull out one of my glass swords and hold it in front of me in a defensive manner. They laugh at us again, not taking either of us series. "Ping."

"Yes Flora." Ping vanished from my side and I watched as he appeared at the back of the group with an exe, he chopped downwards into the first person head, blood went everywhere as the blade of the axe went through skin and skull, the guy screamed before falling to the ground dead, eyes turned to look at the dead marine but Ping had already vanished again. This time I laugh at them and charge head on pulling out my other sword, soon everything is a blur of screaming, blood and flying body limbs, the flash of green as Ping appears and disappears.

My blade are blocked and counted, I glance into dark blue eyes, face framed by freckles and messy blond hair, my sword blocked by his. We both strain trying to overpower each other before we break apart. This is refreshing, all the other enemies that I have faced so far have been weak, and they couldn't even block my swords. We circle each other before he moves forward swinging his sword down low to hit my legs, I jump over them and dash around him making a backward sweep aiming for his upper arm. The older male dodges and we are at a standstill again, swords locked together. He sweeps his right leg out catching me in the knee knocking me to the deck; I roll out of the way of his blade slicing my cheek open, I thrust my sword up and hit the side of his stomach, I back flip up and we both take a few steps back eyeing each other.

"You're pretty good." I say whipping the back of my hand across the cut, with a grin. He holds his side for a bit before pulling away looking down at his own blood then looks back up at me, eyes burning.

"Some can be said about you."

"I'm Flora, Captain of the Glass pirates and the ship, the Blue Jewel." I saw with a sweep of my sword as I bow, I straighten up and grin at him, my own eyes burning.

"Jones J. Terry, marine swordsman of that over there." He says gesturing with his sword, I turn my eyes to look over at that, and it is indeed a, that, the marine leader of this ship has become a pin cushion thanks to Ping. I turn to look back at Terry and I grin at him.

"Woops." I say sheepishly, Terry just shrugs his shoulders at me.

"Ahh well, nothing any of us can do about it now." I laugh and we both move forward and soon we are both blocking, counter acting, defending, attacking, thrusting, dodging, stabbing, sweeping, jumping; moving around each other in a furies dance of swordsmanship. I can tell that he's the better swordsmen out of the two of us, but I can keep my own against him. Finally what seemed like a short time but really wasn't he has me pinned under his body, sword at my throat. We are both panting and lightly sweating. "Ha I win."

"Hahahahaha." I laugh, scaring him some. The fight has put me in the best of moods. "Jones J. Terry, would you like to sail under my pirate flag?"

"Huh?"


	8. Chapter Eight: Off we go!

**Chapter Eight: Off we go!**

"I said would you like to sail under my pirates flag."

"Why?"

"Because…I want you as a part of my crew, you're a very good swordsman but stay with the marine won't let your ability grow."

"I don't want to turn into a murdering…" Ping popped up behind him with a fry pan and smashed it against the back of his head, Terry fell to the ground. I looked around and then back at Ping.

"I want all marines off my ship except of him." I say to Ping pointing at the downed marine, really kidnapping people is so much easier and fun then just waiting around for them to go with you, guess I can't blame Kidd and his crew for doing that to me then, ahh I wouldn't have gone with them anyways…or maybe I would have…if he asked nicely. I snort at this thought as I drag the ex-marine down into the lower levels of the ship and left him in one of the many rooms. I really love this ship, it's got so many rooms that I can't keep count and top class cannons and things…but I had to forcefully make him change the cola settings to something else. When I turned to leave the room something on his wrist caught my eye, I bent down and picked up the glass bubble, looking it over I couldn't help but wonder what it is. I walked back onto deck and found that all the bodies are gone along with their blood and anything else that they might have left behind. "Thanks Ping."

I cried out as I headed towards the steering wheel, I strapped the odd thing onto it and changed course towards wherever the heck this things is pointing to, might as well follow a pointing arrow then not follow anything at all. Besides it could be fun.

"Were off to see the lizard, the wonderful lizard of eve, because because because becaussssse, it's yellow and green!" I sang out, turning the wheel a little to the left. "Sailing, sailing sailing around the world, makes you move your feet. Tilting, down and around becausssseeee it's helloween, follow the arrow to the next stop, for you might not want to drop, Hohohohohohaaaa! PING!"

"Yes Flora?"

"I'M BORED!" I cry out turning to the little green man with tears in my eyes. "I thought that it would be fun sailing a ship and following a random arrow but it's boring…"

"Why don't you go have a long bath?" I pause and look at him before grinning happily and running towards the bathroom, I get and see that Ping must have been in here before me, he popped in to turn the taps on and get my things ready then popped out again. I sink into the warm water…yep gotta think Franky for adding this and Paul for thinking it up next time I see them, hot water make the world go round…I doze off.


	9. Chapter Nine Fitting in

**Chapter nine: Fitting in**

I blink open one of my eyes and follow the point of a sword to a hand, looking up even more I stare at Terry, I just keep staring at him and this somehow makes him shuffle on his feet uncomfortable. I smirk up at the male and lean back.

"Want to join me?" He lets out a girlish scream and run out of the room, I stare after him…his like Paul…Ping pops in with what looks like a chainsaw and looks around before popping back out. "Ping don't you dear kill him!"

"Yes, Flora!" I stand up and dry my body off before going to the kitchen in hopes of finding food, what I found made me pause in my steps. Terry and Ping, they were both sitting at the table glaring at each other. Terry's swords were behind Ping while Ping's chainsaw was behind Terry. I couldn't help but grin happily at this…even if they are fighting they are respecting each other in their own ways.

"Ping I'm hungry…make me food." Ping flashed out right away and came back soon after holding a five stare meal meant for one. I grinned as I sat in front of Terry and started eating the meal. "We are far away from your marine friends by now…lost at sea. So if you want to live you have to join my crew because Ping's only going to get food for me."

"…lost in the Grandline?"

"Yep. Isn't that cool?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE ANY…" Terry looked down at the food in front of me then at Ping before he slumped and banged his head onto the table. "I'll join, happy; I'm an ex-marine now."

"Good boy, and if you ever think about betraying this crew, Ping is good at spying." I pushed the plate of half eaten food towards him and get up; I had a bite sized snack… "Oh I found this arrow thing on your body…we are following it now cause I got bored."

He grunted as a way of saying he was listening to me but not comprehending. I dragged me feet back onto deck and noticed that the arrow was pointing to the side…did we go off course or did this thing just turn…I shrug and turn the wheel turning the boat to follow the blue arrow…

I'm shocked and extremely happy to find land ahead of us a few hours…okay days later.

"LAND HO!" I look at Terry and Ping as they crash open the door. "Why do we shout land ho? It sounds like we are calling the land a ho…but with how many ships it can take I'm not all that surprised that it's a ho…"


	10. Chapter ten: Worm hole

**Chapter Ten: Worm hole**

"This island is empty…" I whine out looking at the barren lands, it's just grass. Terry rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't act so childish off the ship."

"Why? It's not like there is anybody here! It's like empty." I snap at him, he rubs the bit of his noise between his eyes before glaring at him.

"You should be on guard at all times, you are the captain." I pout at him before grinning.

"Fine, I bet you that I can beat you with every surprise attack you throw at him."

"What are we betting?"

"…the hot water!" We shack hands before going back to walking around the grassy island. Terry attacked me while I was picking up flowers, I dodged letting him crash into the ground, he sat up and I put one of my blades in front of his neck. "One point to me."

"Grrr…" I laugh and skip away, but not very far because the ground under my feet caved in.

"PING!" I felt small arms wrap around me and then that flying sensation before I'm on ground again, looking around Terry is missing. "What happened to Terry?"

"He tried to attack you again, but he went into the hole." I chuckle as I crawl over to the hole and look down.

"You alive? If you are then hurry your ass back up here. And that give me two points while you are on zero."

"…I can't get up."

"Why not?"

"…The walls are slimy." I lean in closer to get a better look, which just so happens to be a bad idea because I went down and while I was falling I grabbed onto Ping. The two of us crashed into Terry and into a bit of slime. "Get off me your heavy."

I elbow him in the face on purpose as I got off of him and stood up, everything is slimy down here. I look around just plan lumpy walls. Touching them, I find that the walls_ are_ slimy and would be impossible to climb.

"Ping, think you could get…Ping?" I ask when I didn't feel his presence next to me, I look around and found that Terry is bandaging a knocked out trolls head. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah…but we have to get out of here." I hum and glance up my eyes widen.

"Is the hole getting further away?" Terry looked up as well and we both stare that is until we both turn and stare at each other in horror.

"THE HOLES CLOSING!" We began clawing at the walls in hopes that we would climb out before I got a dumb idea of standing on Terry's shoulders, he held my ankles with Ping tucked into his sash, I reached for the top but I'm a little ways off. More slim starts to seep out of the walls and it's giving off omens groans. "OH MY GOD IT'S EATING US!"

I felt Terry tremble under me, my weight finally getting to him, I felt like I was falling backwards and my hands wave above my head trying to grab something. I nearly fell from his shoulders when something latched onto my wrist and gave it a sharp tug upwards, because Terry was holding onto my ankles so tight that it was cutting off blood supply he and Ping got yanked up as well.

"92 precent chance of finding useful person in worm hole." I stare at…a head of a black cat connected to a human body? "100 precent chance of regretting it…hmmm!"

"KITTY!" I shouted out reaching for the cat person and hugging them, Terry let go when he saw the ground. I giggled as the cat man tried to get away when something latched onto my legs and brought me face to face with a…weed?


	11. Chapter Eleven: A deal?

**Chapter eleven: A deal?**

"So what would a weed need with me?" I asked sitting cross legged on the ground, Ping still hasn't woken up yet and Terry is thumbing his sword.

"Again my name is Basil Hawkins not weed."

"Whatever flower roots, so why are you looking for me?" His expression didn't change at all, much to my displeasure; it was a lot more fun picking on Kidd…maybe because he has a short fuse…

"My reading told me that I would find a useful person here." I nod my head and looked his crew over.

"Yes but why?"

"I would like you to reinforce my weapon." He said, I stared at him then I eyed his sword.

"What would I be gaining by doing that?" I ask crossing my arms glaring. "You don't think I'll do something for free do you?"

"No I didn't, I'll tell you your future." I felt my eye brows shoot up into my hair line.

"Why would I need to know such a thing? Where would the fun be in being a pirate if I don't find the adventure myself?" It would seem that he knew what I was going to say anyway.

"If you help me now, there will be a moment in time were you will ask for my assistance I will give it to you." I stare at him some more before signing through my nose and standing up, I shake Ping into wakefulness. Which I was hoping I could avoid.

"I'll need your sword and no offence; I won't be leaving Terry behind." I say grabbing both the weapon and Terry. He didn't try to stop any of it just sat there… "Ping…work shop!"

We fly again and I make sure that I keep a tight grip on Terry until we reach land, there I let him go and he vomits his stomach out.

"You both wait here, I'll be back." I walk up the hill going to my shop and when I enter the old place, it feels like it's been ages since I've set foot into my work shop. Once I'm sitting at my work bench I draw his sword out and look it over…I'm not sure what he wanted me to do with it.

I remove the metal blade and hollow it out before I make a glass blade…I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't important and help from powerful pirates will defiantly come in handy one day. I try to connect the glass to the hilt of the sword but soon work out that I'll have to make the hilt out of the diamond as well, while that's cooling I melt down the metal that used to be a sword and make it very thin and very sharp before I cool that down.

"Wow, this place isn't burnt out like the rest of the island." Terry said banging open the door, I jump and turn around glaring at him.

"I told you to stay."

"I'm not a dog." He said moving towards my left over crystals that I hadn't used, he lifts one up and throws it up into the air before catching it. "So where'd you dig this up from?"

"Not telling." I say snobbishly as I fold the metal over the glass and fix it together tightly. "Now come on boy."

"Didn't I just say I wasn't a dog?"

"I want to test the sword." I snap at him, I'm angry because nobody but me has ever entered my work shop. He follows behind me and we walk to a nice area with no burnt out buildings. I draw the blade, and smile when I didn't feel the metal shift at all and when he blocks it's perfect, we spar and my smile just gets bigger and bigger. I tip him up suddenly and put the sword away. "Ping it's time to go back."

I grab Terry and Ping hangs onto my back and we shift out of their and reappear in front of Hawkins, I smirk as I make my way towards him, when he reaches to grab his sword I hold it out of his reach.

"I have a few things to say, it may be your weapon but it's my creation and I don't want others to find out that I made a weapon for another pirate captain, you can use it however you like but I don't want you losing it or selling it don't even give it away to your successor or something. When you are finished with your sword Ping will now and go collect it from you." I handed the sword to him and held onto Terry again. "I'll see you when I need your help…because you'll know before me. Goodbye."

With that Ping zapped us out of there and we landed on the ship…that had already started to sail away from the island. I go to the strange arrow thing and look at it…why is it pointing there?


	12. Chapter 12

**This story is on hold for a moment...so sorry!**


End file.
